


The Light

by CruellaSlayVille



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, An omega's first heat does not occur until they meet their mate, Bad Jeffrey Dean, Enemies turned friends turned lovers, F/M, Heartache, M/M, Oracle - Freeform, Original Character Inari, Original Character Miss Sophie, Original Character Naomi, Original Character Natalia, Pack rivalries, Romance, Special Omega Jensen, Special Omega Natalia, Threesome - F/M/M, possible minor character death, reference to past abuse, usually around the age of 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruellaSlayVille/pseuds/CruellaSlayVille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia's life was nothing out of the ordinary. She was raised by her mother Naomi, along with her younger sister Inari, as your average omega female. With a deep love for her pack, the Kelly Pack, Natalia is content with finding her mate and fulfilling her omega duties, that is until she uncovers a secret that will turn her life inside out. Natalia's true destiny may be far more than she ever imagined.</p><p>Jared is your typical Alpha - strong, fearless and protective. As a result of losing her father at a young age to a tragic accident, he's developed a tough emotional wall to guard his true feelings however once you get to know him, you'll see his true nature is loving and kind. His world comes to a complete halt upon meeting Natalia and Jensen. A girl he can't quite understand and a rival who turns out to be not so bad after all. </p><p>Jensen is also a omega but not average in any way. He's always felt as if he was meant to  be MORE. He's never been content with life as a omega and let him tell it, he has the attitude of an alpha. Jensen has no idea just how DIFFERENT he actually is. Jared and Natalia will show him exactly just how "special" he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Natalia"

_Ugh_

"Natalia, turn off the alarm please"

_UGH!_

"Nat, TURN OFF THAT FUCKING ALARM BEFORE I THROW IT OUT OF THE FUCKING WINDOW!"

"Well good morning to you too" Natalia mumbled as she slammed her hand down on the snooze button. She knows she should get up, its the first day of her senior year in high school. She wants to get up but her body is just not having it, she's exhausted. Three years of high school and she still gets the  _night before the first day of school can't sleep jitters_ as if she were still a freshman. She didn't actually fall asleep until 4 hours ago, this fucking sucks. Just as she started drifting back to sleep, her alarm went off again.

"I'm not telling you again. Turn it off, get your ass up before mom comes in and catches me strangling you to death" her younger sister Inari snarled. 

"You know, if I wasn't 100% sure that you worshiped the ground that I walked on, I might actually take that threat serious". That response earned her a pillow to the face followed by a glare. Inari is not a morning, not by a long shot. She may be the younger sister, only by 2 years, but she has a hell of a reputation at Churchill H.S as the Kelly sister that you DON'T want to mess with. Last school year, as a freshman, Inari was given the same flack that all the freshman get - only Inari wasn't having it. One unlucky girl by the name of Elena, decided it was be funny to destroy her locker by squirting glue everywhere followed by glitter.

"I thought you'd might enjoy a little _festive_ decoration freshman" Elena giggled while her friends followed suit "From the looks of your outfit - you could use a little glitter, glitz and glam" she said as she walked away.

Well, she tried to walk away.

Natalia show that look in Inari's eye. That look she gets when she's out for blood, when she's struggling to keep her wolf at bay. Inari is a beta but Nat would put money on her being as strong as an alpha. Needless to say, Inari was on Elena before Natalia could be think about stopping her. By the time a few teachers was able to break it up, one of Elena's eyes was almost completely swollen shut, her nose was bleeding profusely and was more than likely broken and a huge patch of her hair was missing. Inari was sporting a few cuts here and nothing but nothing major. Elena was not only a Junior at the time but she was also a female Alpha. An Alpha that got her ass handed to her by a younger Beta? Her parents pulled her out of school the following week. Some students claimed it was out of shame but her friends, also know as  _The Clique,_ claimed that her parents had known as few months ago that is was possible that they could be moving due to a promotion at her father's job. Short a leader, Caroline Forbes became the new "IT" girl and leader of  _The Clique_ and she was hellbent on making the Kelly sisters pay. 

Caroline, out of fear but she'd never admit it, decided to target Natalia instead of Inari. For lack of better words, she hated her. She hated everything about her - her buttery smooth deep brown skin, her big hazel eyes, her jet black curly hair, her smile...a smile that lit up a room. She hated how the boys would stare at her when she walked by but not out of lust, they stared as if they wanted to get to know her. As if they if they saw potential in her. As if they saw a  _mate._

Nat was far from perfect. She personally felt as if she had 10 cons for every pro she had. She thought her nose was huge and her eyes were too big. Her hips were wide and her ass was giant - finding jeans for that thing was next to impossible. She walked with her feet turned out so it looked like she waddled, she really couldn't understand why Caroline hated her looks. In her eyes, Caroline was perfect - porcelain skin, popularity, blond hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful and she was a Beta. Not that Natalia had anything against being a Omega but a Beta could mate and do things like work and further their education after high school. These options were also available to Omegas but they were less likely to actually happen. Most Alphas are just entirely too overbearing and protective to let their Omega out of sight long enough to work or go to college. Yes the role of the Omega had come a long way from the old days but the underlying objective is still there - Omegas are meant to carry on the legacy of the Pack. They are required to breed and add to the Pack. They are treasured and loved.

 

There is one exception to that rule, someone that Nat and Inari know very well, their mother - Naomi. Naomi was not your average omega, she juggled raising 3 kids, Joseph, Natalia and Inari, all while holding down a full time job as a state worker for the State of Missouri. Her husband, Matt, never hesitates to admit that her drive is what led him to her. "Your mother caught me off guard" he recalls one day when his children asked how their parents met "I thought I wanted a barefoot and pregnant mate but she barged right through that dream" he laughs remembering how Naomi was quick to tell him on their first date how she was NOT interested in being just his housewife and stay-at-home mom. "She's always wanted to take care of me but she never wanted to lose her sense of self. At first I couldn't understand what she meant but I get it now. And I love her for it. I don't know what I'd do without that woman" he said as he smiled at Naomi, she blushed a little before planting a kiss on his cheek. "And you..." he said looking at Inari, "You definitely inherited her spark, her attitude if you will. Yes that sassiness and no-nonsense demeanor is definitely a characteristic of your mother" he grinned, "Joe and Nat are more like me, laid back". "Is that why you weren't surprised or upset about the Elena thing?" Inari asked. Matt let out a deep sigh before a smile broke out across his face "Yes. Your mother would never tolerate a bully. I don't think she would've broken the poor girl's nose though. Come to think of it, that burst of strength just may be something you picked up from your old Alpha dad" he chuckled. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Natalia spent so much time in her own head that she hadn't realized 30 minutes had flown by and she hadn't even began to get ready for school.

"Nat what the fuck are you doing still in the bed?! I'M NOT GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Inari screamed and threw back the covers on Nat's bed. "Is this about Caroline? I swear to God, Nat just say the word and I will end that bitch. You know I will, I've had enough of her shit anyway."

"For the love of Christ Nar, no I don't want you "ending" anyone. Dude dad had to pull some serious strings to keep you from getting kicked out last year so keep it down. There isn't another high school for miles so please try and keep your wolf in check ok? I'll continue ignoring Caroline like I've been doing. She's not stupid enough to try anything more than talk" Nat said to reassure her sister.

"Yea well you just let me know if she decides to get ballsy. I'll be the first one on the scene and the last to leave. She'll WISH she got what happened to Elena once I'm done with her" Inari said and one that note she hurried into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

 

Natalia stared at the back of Inari's head as she walked away. Sometimes even she forgot which one of them was the older sister......

 

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

By some stroke of nothing but pure luck, Natalia and Inari make it to school on time. With some time to spare actually, which was nice because it gave Nat some time to argue with her locker - they never open- and make it to her first period early so she could find the best seat. Natalia was smart, like really smart. So smart that in her Junior year, she was presented with the opportunity to graduate a year early. Her GPA had never fallen below a 4.0 since enrolling in Churchill and she'd made the honor roll and principal's list every year. She thought about it long and hard but decided not to. When her mother asked her why she told her that she loved to learn and didn't want to miss out on the chance of learning something new during her Senior year. Her parents couldn't be happier with her decision and Nat honestly didn't know how she ended up with such awesome people for parents. 

As a matter of fact, all of Naomi and Matt's 3 children were ridiculously smart and overachievers. Joseph, who was 5 years older than Nat, was wrapping up his last year at Spelman College. He was given a full ride straight out of high school - Naomi almost fainted at the idea of her son moving away but was eventually won over - and was on the last leg of his BioMechanical Engineering Dual Degree. Once completed he'll have his Bachelor of Science from Spelman and his Bachelor of Engineering from Georgia Tech. Joe hadn't made up his mind about shooting for his masters but he made it quite clear that he would moving back home for a few years, for some time off, before making his next move. Nat and Nar was thrilled, they missed their brother so much. 

Natalia was pretty much a baby genius, one could joke that she read books in utero. She'd been sweeping up awards for her academic achievements since Pre-K. She had always been offered to be promoted - double promoted while in 7th grade - but her parents were always reluctant to do it. They wanted their children to experience school with peers of their own age. They feared that they would be stunted socially if thrown into a environment with much older children. They worried the most about Natalia. They declined the opportunity to have Inari double promoted in the 6th grade but that was purely because they'd done the same thing with their other 2 children. They knew she was capable of handling herself amongst a older child, as a matter of fact, she may have actually done better. Inari was definitely mature for her age but her parents treated all of their children the same - no promotion for the other 2, no promotion for Inari. Besides, that may have drawn even more attention to their children and that's something they didn't want, especially for Nat. 

Outside of being 1 of the 3 smartest children in damn near the entire state, Natalia Rose Kelly was special, really  _special._ So special that her parents worked tirelessly to protect her from her true self. They wanted her to have as normal of a life as possible before the inevitable happened. It was something that gave her parents many sleepless nights after she was born. Something that made her father, as pack Alpha, make a decision that literally uprooted their lives. A year after Nat was born, her father called a pack meeting to drop the bomb - the pack was moving to Missouri. He didn't give much explanation.."It's time for a change in scenery. Time to branch out & interact with other packs" he said much to the dismay of others but the pack didn't question him, they trusted their Alpha and it a weeks time, they made the colossal move. Matthew, who held a spot on the Werewolf Council, found himself in the middle of a shit storm with complaints rolling in by the truck load, bitching about the Kelly Pack separation.

" It's an outrage!" screamed Jeffrey Dean, Alpha of the Morgan Pack, "He's doing this shit because you all allow him to. For centuries the Morgan, Ackles, Osmound and Kelly Packs have had a foothold in the southern part of the country and NOW he randomly decided to move towards the North, why is that? Has anyone even bothered to ask Matthew why he's moving or have you all just decided it was ok without giving it much thought. Is he trying to trade with the Jones Pack? Perhaps he's trying to make some extra money on the side without it being accounted for in the pack books. Or better yet, maybe he's moving because he thinks his daughter is too good to grow up here and find a mate within the Southern packs. He's always been like that. Naomi isn't even from here. Nope, the bitch is from one of the Northern Packs that Matt happened to scurry across on one of his many UNNECESSARY trips up North. I told you she was bad news. I told all of you that one day she'd talk him into leaving."

"Jesus Christ JD, what the fuck do you have against Matt?" snarled Mark Ackles, Alpha of the Ackles Pack and fellow council member. "And watch your fucking mouth. Naomi is a dream, best thing that ever happened to him. You're still bitter about her turning your ass down flat, after you tried AND FAILED to take her away from him. She's out of your league anyway, always have been. You want some docile omega and Naomi has never been and never will be that and you know it so cut the shit. We haven't questioned him because we don't see the need to. The Packs are allowed to move around as they please as long their Alpha reports to council meetings. Matt has to miss 3 consecutive council meetings before he's required to move back to Texas. Those are the rules and he's well aware."

"She has never been out of MY league" JD snarled through clenched teeth "What she needed - NEEDS - is a firm hand and an Alpha who's not afraid to put her in her place...."

"And I supposed that "Alpha" is you Jeffrey?" Naomi's voice cut through the council hall like ice. With all the commotion and Alpha pheromones pumping through the air, no one heard the door to the hall open with Naomi followed by her husband entering. They had come back to address the growing concern of their pack move. Shortly after marrying Naomi, Matthew was named successor to the Kelly pack and once his father stepped down, Matt assumed the position of pack Alpha which in turn made Naomi pack Beta. Pack Beta being her official title of course, she was still an Omega and being pack Beta gave her a position of leadership over the Kelly pack. Something that JD hated, he was old school and believed that Omegas were supposed to be breed and their only concern should be looking after their pups and their Alpha. He never understood how Matt was content with such a independent mate. It didn't help that Naomi was gorgeous and even as she stood a few feet away from him, glaring eyes filled with hate, his cock twitched. For years he dreamed about dominating her. He believed that all she needed a strong Alpha to take control and fuck her until she couldn't see straight. He spent many nights fucking his mate, Margaret, into oblivion wishing it was Naomi. He wanted her beneath him, writhing, begging for his knot. His chance was snatched away with the sudden pack move and he had to stop it. Naomi would be his one way or another.

"Ah, Naomi. How nice of you and your husband to join us" JD said in a sarcastically cheery voice, "We were just discussing the many reasons why the two of you would suddenly pick up and move. None of them were good of course. Are you unhappy here? I'm sure I can fix that. For you, Naomi, I'd fix anything" he said smugly.

"How 'bout you fix your fucking face" Naomi barked "And while you're at it, learn some manners. Are you really talking to me with your knot while my husband is standing here. Where is Margaret? I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear you discuss all the ways you'd 'Put me in my place'" 

"My mate is at home, where she should be. Where ANY OMEGA should be." JD chuckled "Even you" he added.

"I think you've said enough Jeff. I won't tolerate you disrespecting my wife" Matthew interjected before Naomi could tear JD a new one. "My pack doesn't follow your outdated rules and thoughts about the roles of Omegas, you'll do well to remember that" he said taking a few steps forward, placing himself directly in JD's face. He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper and said "Unless you want me to bring up exactly HOW you became Alpha and where you came from. Being the council's record keeper means that I know all about you. So...unless you want them digging around in your past, I suggest you mind your manners when addressing my wife... _MY MATE"_

And with that, Jeffrey backed off but not without one last deadly glare. He made a personal vow to ensure that Matthew would eat those words and he'd be the one to fucking feed them to him.

"Alright that's enough fellas" Alpha Timothy said, breaking up the tension "Besides, we all know Naomi could kick your ass any day" he chuckled, hoping the joke would lighten the mood. It worked and soon the council hall was filled with laughter from the other members.

"Ok..Ok so Matt you know the rules" Mark piped in "3 missed counc---"

"3  _consecutive_ missed council meetings" JD interrupted.

"Yes, 3  consecutively missed council meetings and your pack will be required to relocate back to Texas. Will that be a problem?" Mark asked, knowing it wouldn't be.

"Of course not" Matthew said, "If for any reason I am unable to fulfill my duties due moving out of state, I will gladly move my pack back to the southern territory. Will that be all gentlemen?"

"I do believe that wraps up this impromptu meeting" Mark said. "Unless...unless anyone else has a issue they'd like to address" he asked reluctantly. He knew exactly who would speak next.

"Just out of pure curiosity" JD started, "Perhaps the reason for Matthew's move is because of his daughter. Is there something you wish to share about your daughter Matthew? he asked.

"Stop right there Jeff" Timothy said coldly "I know exactly where you're going and I'm not having it. The child has already been examined by Miss Sophie and nothing is out of the ordinary. Besides, the prophecy you speak of severely outdated and more than likely false. We've never seen any children, out of the southern packs, exhibit anything outlined in that prophecy. Let it go."

"And exactly why do we trust that old wench again?" JD growled "It's no secret the the two of use don't get along. I doubt she'd say much of anything anyway."

"She'd tell me" Matt snapped "because it's my child and if you must know, Natalia is fine. Nothing to see here so why don't you try minding your business for a change. And mind your tongue when speaking about Miss Sophie. She's easily 3x your age and she's the pack healer. Show her some respect"

"Yes you should try doing that JD" Mark said "And on that note I'm officially ending this council meeting. Matthew...Naomi, I wish you and your pack safe travels to Missouri and I look forward to hearing about all the great things that son of your sons will no doubt do. That boy is a sharp as a whip! And wickedly smart too. He'll make us proud that one" Mark beamed. Mark and Matthew had always been close as children, they saw each other as brothers so naturally Mark saw Joseph as his nephew. He loved that kid and would do anything for him. And Natalia, well that little one held his heart. She had the biggest personality he'd ever seen in a 1 year old. His heart ached that the little ones had to leave but he knew it was for the best. Natalia had to be protected from the Morgan pack. It was only a matter of time before Jeffrey figured it out. He'd only hoped that by the time Matthew and his pack returned, Natalia would be old enough to take her biggest challenge yet.

"Yes yes, best of luck to you both" JD sneered before curling his lips into a smile "And Matt" he said "I'll be watching you".

As they were turned to leave, Matthew and Naomi knew JD would be indeed watching them, waiting for Matthew to miss 1 too many council meetings and have to move back. It wasn't easy, Matthew's new job at the local hospital was very demanding but he made due. He'd managed to not miss a single council meeting, that was until 13 years later, just before Natalia was set to start her freshman year in high school, a string of bad luck seemed to hit the family. First their car was stolen the night before Matt was supposed to drive to Texas for a standard meeting. After that, the family suffered a house fire and it the midst of that chaos, Matthew let a meeting slip his mind. The third missed meeting occurred when the family became a victim of identity theft and someone all but wiped their savings account clean. Matthew, of course, had money stashed in a different account at a completely different bank for a rainy day but the blow was still massive to the pack. Matt was able to recover more than half of the funds but wasn't able to make the next annual council meeting due to working overtime at the hospital.

 

 

So the day came.

 

 

The day JD had dreamed of.

 

 

The day that he may or may not have had a hand in ensuring would pass.

 

 

The Ackles Pack moved back to Texas, right back where JD wanted them. With that brought back Naomi and to his surprise, her 2 daughters. Her 2 very beautiful daughters. JD never focused much on Inari, she looked too much like her father but Natalia, she was a carbon copy of her mother. She was only 14 and he knew he could never have her that young so he waited. He waited and watched her grow up into the most beautiful young woman he'd ever seen. Her body was a work of art, clearly surpassing her mother - not that he ever stopped wanting Naomi - he just wanted Natalia more. His want for her border lined obsession, he had to have her.

He had to have her.  _He would have her._ _  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

One good hit to the locker and it popped open. "Thank God" Nat whispered, she really didn't feel like going through the hassle of switching lockers and possibly ending up with a locker partner. For some strange reason, Natalia was lucky enough to never have to share the already too small locker with another person. The first year she figured it was just a fluke that someone overlooked. Now, almost 4 years later, she figured someone was doing her a favor and she wasn't going to complain. She turned to walk away while closing her locker and almost ran into the one person she dreaded the most, Caroline.

"Well if it isn't good ole NatBat" she hated that nickname and knew that since it came from Caroline, it didn't mean anything good.

"S-sorry, didn't see you standing there" Nat said nervously. She hated when she got like this, why couldn't she be fearless like Inari?

"You mean to tell me with those owl eyes YOU didn't SEE me" Caroline said as she threw her head back laughing "Classic".

"You know I always thought you had a death wish but now I'm pretty certain you do" said none other than Inari. She was walking to her class when she saw Caroline make a beeline for Nat's locker. She followed, knowing she was up to something.

"And cue the watch dog" Caroline snarled turning around to face Inari. "You know what I think? I think you and I got off on a bad foot. Elena was wrong for what she did to your locker" she said smugly "How about we start over?"

"How 'bout I break my foot off in your ass" Inari snapped back "Or you can stop harassing my sister, the choice is up to you. I mean SHE wasn't the one who sent your friend home in a stretcher, no no that was ME. You know my sister doesn't like confrontation so you fuck with her instead of me. If you have a problem then speak your peace but right here, right now" she said taking 2 steps forward "this shit" she said while pointing at Natalia then back to Caroline "ends now. I'd beat your ass right now if it wasn't for Nat asking me not to and you know it. You think you're really funny huh. Bullying the girls you see as competition"

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Roll those pretty blue eyes all you want but you know I'm right." Inari smiled. "You want Jeremy and Jeremy is with Natalia and since it's pretty clear that I will drag the floor with you, you decided to take your frustrations, over what happened to Elena and the fact that Jeremy rejected you, out on Nat. Now tell me I'm lying."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about" Caroline growled, her eyes flashing amber then back to blue. "If I wanted Jeremy, I'd have him and if I wanted to punish you for wanted happened to Elena, I'd ---"

"YOU'D. DO. WHAT?" Inari said slowly, her eyes going amber but didn't flash back to her normal brown. Her tongue danced across her canines that were starting to descend. She was ready. Ready to tear out this bitch's throat. 

When her claws started to appear, Natalia knew it was time to step in. She grabbed Inari and dragged her to the nearest bathroom, leaving Caroline standing there, seething.

"FUCK HER!" Inari screamed as she was being tossed into the bathroom. Nat started to panic, when Inari go like this she had trouble stopping the change and clearly having a pissed off wolf running through the halls was a bad idea. Churchill HS was a mixed school, home to both werewolves and humans. She had to do something and fast. She looked at the sink and remembered that her mother had told her the fastest way to stop someone from shifting was to shock them out of whatever it was that caused the shift in the first place. As a last ditch effort, she quickly grabbed Inari's head and held it over the sink while she turned on the ice cold water and threw it in her face.

"What the FUCK! Son of a bitch!" Inari screamed and a millisecond later, she punched a hole clean through the metal wall of the stall next to her. Her labored breathing gradually started slowing down and she slid to the floor. Nat kept her distance until her sister's eyes changed back to brown. She knew Inari would never hurt her but she didn't want to have to physically restrain her sister. Inari was hot-headed and strong but Natalia was stronger, she feared that she had if she had to enact her own wolf strength, she might accidentally hurt her sister. Nat's strength was far beyond that of a average omega and it was something her parents wanted her to shy away from. They knew exactly why she was so strong but they knew she could never learn the truth, at least not until she was ready to accept her fate. 

"M'sorry" Inari mumbled after a few minutes had passed. 

"I know" Nat replied sadly "Look Nar, Caroline is" Inari rolled her eyes "I know you hate her but Caroline is apart of the Morgan pack and you know the history between their Alpha and dad. If you fight her, it'll start a war between them. Do you really want that?"

Inari shook her head no and said "But what are we supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? You know I can't sit back while she fucks with you. The Morgan pack is nothing but a bunch of fucking bullies and everyone knows it. Listen I'm sorry Nat but I don't know how to explain it. It's like I'm genetically wired to protect you or some shit. It's weird. It's like my mind goes blank when I sense your fear, I see red." She let her head fall back on the wall of the stall, right beneath the hole she created. "Great" she chuckled, "Now how am I supposed to explain that".

"Don't worry about that" Nat laughed, "Focus on keeping your wolf in check and..." she glanced at the clock on the wall "shit....and making it to class on time" she said, extending her hand to help her sister up off the floor. 

"Nat" Inari said, pausing before opening the door to the bathroom, "Are you scared of Caroline? I can - I can sense it, your fear. Why?"

"It's not fear  _of_ her its fear  _for_ her" Natalia explained. Seeing the puzzled look on her sister's face, she added "If I let Caroline get to me, the way she gets to you, I might....I might lose control and I can't afford to let that happen. For the pack's sake." 

Inari didn't bother pushing the subject, she knew what her sister was getting at. Although it'd been years since it happened, the time that Natalia let her anger get the best of her is still a fresh memory. A memory that their family chose to never discus again. Inari made a silent promise to herself to try and work on keeping her attitude in check but with Caroline, she knew she was in for a struggle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day passed by quite uneventful, something Natalia could shout to the heavens about. Caroline had seemingly brushed off what happened in the hallway and kept her distance from Natalia. Nat was standing at her locker, gathering her books for her last class of the day, when the heard the voice of the one person she missed to the most.

"Hello beautiful" came the southern drawl of Jeremy, Natalia's boyfriend. His family had taken their annual summer vacation to Greece and even though they'd been dating a little over 3 years, she still missed him terribly every time he left.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow" she said, face beaming with that bright dimpled smile. She wasn't sure if she was in love with Jeremy or not, but man oh man did he cause her to have butterflies every time she saw him.

"Well lets see, we got in late last night. Mom wanted me to sleep in but she knew I couldn't go another day without seeing you." he whispered while moving closer to Natalia. When he was close enough that his lips hovered over hers, he said "You have no idea how much I've missed you".

Nat hooked her hand behind Jeremy's head and closed the gap between them, kissing him deeply. So deep that she missed the piercing glare of Caroline as she walked by. Jeremy broke the kiss, rested his forehead against hers and breathed "Can I see you after school today? We can watch a movie or lay on the couch and make out all night" he said smiling.

Just as she was about to say yes, she remembered it was her week to help her mother with dinner. "How about this weekend?" she said, watching Jeremy's face fall "It's my dinner week and you know how my mom gets" she added. 

"Yyyyea. Definitely DON'T want to get on her bad side" he laughed "this weekend is fine" and with that he placed a kiss to her forehead, grabbed her to hold it while he walked her to her last class, "I'll see you then" he said and waited until she disappeared into the classroom.

Jeremy whipped out his cellphone and quickly sent a text before hurrying to his own class.

 

The text said "Change of plans. She's coming over this weekend instead. Have everything ready by Saturday."

 

**TBC**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is a bitch I know but I plan on explaining exactly how she got to be this way. It's pretty sad actually.


	3. Caroline

_Daddy's Girl._

 

She grew up in a house filled with music.  _Beautiful music_. Genres ranging from Classic Rock to Opera, Country to Hip Hop, Jazz to Soul - they played it all. Her mother was the DJ. Memories of sitting on the couch, tiny knees pulled into her chest, hair down with the loose blond strands tucked behind her ears, blue eyes glued to her mother. She watched her mother's thin and fragile fingers flick through the albums while her eyes darted between the clock and the record player.

 

Daddy will be home soon.

 

Her mother would select an album, put it in the player but it won't play yet. No, it never played until daddy came home. Mother never wanted him to miss his favorite song, she was sweet like that. From the couch she watched her mother hustle & bustle in the kitchen, setting the table, making sure daddy's favorite mug was washed and dried. She tested the temperature of the food, cleaned the kitchen spotless - so spotless one would never know she'd spent hours cooking. Next she moved to the living room. She vacuumed, dusted, wiped down all of the glass. Daddy never liked fingers prints on the glass, sometimes he'd get a little mad but mother always fixed it. She watched her mother give the house a once over.

 

Bathroom?  _Check._

Kitchen?  _Check._

Dinning room?  _Check._

Living room?  _Check._

Bedrooms?  _Check._

 

Eyes darted to the clock once more and as if on cue, Daddy's home. A smile spreads wide over a tiny face. Little knees give way to chubby legs with feet that pitter patter as she runs towards him, arms open signaling for him to pick her up. She's rewarded with a kiss and a soft thump to the nose before she lays her head on his shoulder.  _She likes it there._ Daddy moves through the house room by room, he likes to see mother's work. He scans the rooms before finally heading to the kitchen. They eat in mostly silence, only broken when mother asks about Daddy's day. He shoots her a look,  tiny eyes can't quite see his face, is he angry? He turns his head meeting the gaze of the bright blues, he smiles. Yay, he's not angry. For a split second, little ears pick up the sound of...crying? No, of course not.

 

"Mommy cry?" says the voice of innocence, breaking the silence once more.

"Oh, no n-no honey. Mommy got food in her eye" her mother replies, smiling.

"Yes babygirl, mommy can be a bit _stupid_ at times" says her father.

"Oh. Otay"

 

They continue eating, silence resuming. When they're done eating, mother begins to clean the kitchen - immediately - while daddy takes his favorite mug, sits in his favorite chair patting his thigh signaling the ok for a widdle body to have a seat.  They watch tv, curiosity wonders whats in the mug, one time she reached out to grab and got a pop on the legs in return. She hadn't tried again. Whatever it was it must be good, she thought, daddy drank it a lot, he drank it everyday and when he was done he'd say it was past someone's bed time before planting a kiss on a cheek vibrating from giggling. He'd pick her up, tossed her over his shoulder sighing at the explosion of laughter that erupted, one more kiss before covers are pulled up tight and the door closes. 

 

She waits. 

 

This is her favorite part, when the music starts. She almost can't sleep without it. It's loud but it takes over her head, blocking out the noise and she drifts to sleep. She dreams of her father. She loved her mother, yes but he had her heart. Caroline was a daddy's girl. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Pain._

 

Something as simple as coming home early from a friend's house changed her life forever. Eight year old Caroline walked in the house and was stunned by the sight. The house was a wreck, broken glass everywhere, hot food on the kitchen floor, clothes thrown around the living room floor. Had they been robbed? Of course not, both parent's cars were in the driveway and the music was playing. Music that was so loud her parents didn't hear her coming up the stairs. It started, the closer she got to the top of the stairs, the yelling.

 

"You useless bitch!"

 

Caroline jumped, her ears must be deceiving her. That almost...almost sounds like her father.

 

"I took you in when no one else wanted you. Your own parents called you damaged goods! You were nothing but a disappointment to them, a curse. I felt sorry for you, thought I loved you. Thought I could mold you into what I wanted you to be -- INTO HER! WHY CAN'T YOU BE HER!!!"

 

It is her father and he's angry. Who is he talking to? Who is she and why does he want someone to be her?

 

"I'm sorry. P-please forgive me, I try so hard to be good for you. I just -- I know I'm not her and I'm sorry. I'll try harder, please don't be angry."

 

Her mother? He's talking to her mother.

 

"You can't even give me a fucking son! Your food is shit, you don't know how to clean, the least you can do is give me a heir to the pack. But you can't even do that, can you? No no, you got your fucking little brat of a daughter and now you're dried up. Do you know how hard it is to fuck you? To look at that disgusting mess you call a body, it turns my stomach. I have to think about her just so my knot will swell. I have to close my eyes or my cock will get soft. Fucking you is like fucking a dead horse and knotting you...SHIT I wanna die every time! When I'm tied to you its the longest hour of my life, I'd snatched it out if it didn't hurt like a son of a bitch. And after of all that...ALL OF THAT! You still don't get pregnant. HOW THE FUCK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" 

 

"I don't know" her mother is sobbing now. "I try so hard, I really do. I've been taking the fertility medicine and eating healthy. I don't know, maybe...maybe it's stress or---"

 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO BE STRESSED ABOUT?! I'M THE ONE WHO PAYS ALL OF THE BILLS. I'M THE ONE WHO GETS UP AT THE ASS CRACK OF DAWN TO GO TO WORK. YOU DON'T DO SHIT!"

 

"I'M SORRY! My body just hasn't been the same since the -- since the miscarriage and I'm just... that took a lot out of me and I know I haven't...haven't been keeping myself up but I just need some time to ---"

 

***SLAP***

 

Caroline freezes in her place at the top of the steps. She knows what just happened. She knows but she doesn't want to believe it. She won't believe it until she sees it, she needs to see it. It's that need that drives her to tip toe to the slightly cracked door. She steadies her breath before opening her eyes. What she sees through the crack, shatters everything she ever believed or thought she knew about her father. The man she sees is a stranger to her.

 

What she sees is breathtaking. Her mother is curled up on the floor in a fetal position. Her father is standing over her, chest heaving, she can see his sweat from here. Neither of them are moving and for a moment it seems as if time stands still, until it doesn't. In a flash, she sees her father grab her mother by her hair, dragging her up from floor. She watches her mother stumble, trying to catch her balance, only to be knocked down again by a backhand slap. Another slap followed by a punch, she's on her knees now. Sobbing, barely able to speak, her mother tries to plead for him to stop. He doesn't listen. Instead he kicks her in her side, over and over and over again. She's back in the fetal position now. He kicks her over until she's laying on her back, then he places his foot on her throat, choking her.

 

"That could've been my goddamn son" he hisses through clenched teeth "You stole my chance for a heir and you will pay. You'll everyday until I get what I want. Now...GET UP!" 

 

As if things couldn't possibly get much worse, Caroline watches her mother struggle to breathe and get up at the same time. Only when she raises her head, does Caroline see the truth. Her face is littered with bruises and tears, her lips are bleeding and there's a gash right above her left eyebrow. Her hand is planted at her right side when her kicked her, her breathing is ragged and rapid.  _She's terrified._

 

"Say it" he demands.

 

A fresh batch of tears fall from her black and blue eyes.

 

"SAY IT!"

 

Her mother swallows thickly, closes her eyes and says "I'm nothing. I'll never be her. I'm useless. Trash" barely above a whisper.

 

"Louder" 

 

Mouth trembling and wincing from pain, she parts her lips a little bit more "I'm nothing. I'll never be her. I'm useless. Trash" louder than before. 

 

"And who you never be?  Who is she that is better than you?"

 

Her mother drops her head and brings her hands up to her face as a gut wrenching sob leaves her throat.

 

"Don't make me ask you again. Who is she!" he screams.

 

"Naomi" she whispers.

 

She watches as her father walk up to her mother and grabs her by the throat.

 

"Clean up this mess, I want this house spotless when I get back. And tell her not to wait up for me. I'm getting fucking tired of tucking her into bed like she's still 2 years old. It's time she learns her place and how things go around here. She needs to start pulling her weight."

 

 

And with that he turns around, heading to the door. It swings open to reveal a disheveled Caroline, face wrecked with tears. She lets out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Come to think of it, she hadn't realized, until that moment, that she was shaking either. Her says nothing and when she meets his gaze, his expression nothing but pure disgust. He waits a few seconds before crouching down to look her in the eyes.

 

"Everything you just saw, can happen to you...WILL happen to you if you end up being a like your mother. No self respecting Alpha wants a omega bitch who can't even keep up the house or her looks. You can hate me if you want to, I don't care but I'm going to shape into the woman you're mother should be. Starting tomorrow you'll find a list of chores on the refrigerator, I expect them to be done everyday after school. You will learn how to cook, clean and run a steady household. No more stories at bedtime and waiting for me to get home and tuck you in. It's time to grow up. And you're getting all new clothes, no more of this crap your mother dresses you in. You're the daughter of the Pack Alpha, you will look the part from now on. Do you understand me?"

 

Caroline didn't say a word, she couldn't even if she wanted to. She was in a state of shock so much so that it made her nauseous. She could taste the bile in the back of her throat.

 

"Caroline, I said do you understand me?"

 

She shook her head yes, words still escaping her. Suddenly she forgot how to speak.

 

"Look at me when you talk to me. When I ask you a question, I expect a verbal response"

 

"Yes. I understand dadd--"

 

"Sir."

 

"Yes sir, I understand"

 

"Good now help your mother clean up this mess. I'll be back later"

 

He brushed past her and went down the stairs. As she watched him, time stood still again. Something clicked inside of her and she stopped crying. Rage began to surface as she looked around, it looked like a tornado had hit.  _This is all her fault,_ she thought,  _I hate her._ She looked at her mother sitting on the edge of the bed crying. She cautiously approached her and sat down beside her.

 

"I'm sorry you had to see that but your father is right. We have a place in this world, at our Alpha's feet. I've been babying you for far too long. It's time I start raising you right. You'll be just like her daughter. You'll be better, just wait and see. He loves you, he loves both of us. We just have to do better.....be better" she said.

 

"What's her daughter's name?"

 

"Natalia, you've never met her. Her family moved away not too long after she was born. They'll be back though, he'll see to it. And when they do, we'll be better." _  
_

 

"Mommy, do you think she's better than me? Does dadd--, I mean sir, does he love her more?" 

 

"He loves her mother more. Don't fret about it. I'm lucky, you know that? I was the runt of my parent's pups. They thought I would die within the first year. I'm lucky your father picked me. I'm not the strongest and I'm certainly not the prettiest but he chose me anyway as his mate. It's my fault that he gets like this. I won't let it happen again.  _WE_ won't let it happen again. Now, first thing you need to learn is that no matter what happens, you keep your head held high. Never speak to anyone about what goes on in this house. You will never bad mouth your father or back talk to a man. We are here to serve them, no matter the demand. Got it?

 

"Yes ma'am" Caroline replied.

 

"Good. When we're done cleaning, I'm going to show you the wonders of makeup and how to cover up bruises. When you father returns, he'll give you your chore schedule and let you know when you'll go shopping for your new clothes"

 

As she stands up to follow her mother out of the room, one last tear falls from her eyes.

 

Her mother sees it and drops down to face her.

 

"Caroline. Chin up"

 

And she did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Changes_

 

From that day to the next, life as Caroline knew it, was over - a new order took it's place. She fell into a daily routine fairly quickly. In the morning, before school, she woke up 2 hours early to make sure she looked her very best. Her clothes were always clean and pressed, not a wrinkle in sight. The older she got, the more her father requested that she wore clothes that showed off her "assets". A little show of thigh here, a little peak of cleavage there - he said her body was her best way to find her mate and she had plenty competition. She was up against every other beta and omega, both female and male. If she was going to stand out, she had to look the part

 

She learned how to give a blow job from her mother. She watched her demonstrate on a dildo. She learned various forms and techniques, from relaxing her throat and controlling her gag reflex for deep throating to fitting a knot in her mouth. She soaked it all up like a sponge, all the tips and tricks she stored in the back of her mind for safe keeping. Most teenagers watched tv or hung out with friends after they finished their homework, Caroline spent her free time practicing kegels, exercising working on improving her flexibility. She became obsessed with being the perfect mate. The perfect woman. Better than Natalia could ever hope to be. She vowed to show her father that although her mother wasn't Naomi, she was going to be better than Natalia. Or at least she would die trying.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Perfect._

 

She remembers the first day she saw her, in the halls of Churchill High School. Her smooth brown skin, thick curly black hair, curvy waist and her back led down to a dip that gave way to a plump ass. She had big perky breasts and a killer set of full lips. Her big hazel eyes and a smile that revealed perfect white teeth. She was perfect in every sense of the way and Caroline hated her for it. She couldn't explain why, the girl didn't even know she exist but she hated her anyway. Hated that her father was obsessed with her mother. Hated that her father thought she would never compare. Hated that her father stopped being her father. It was all Natalia's fault. _All of it._

 

The first time Jeremy called her, her heart skipped a beat. Her father doted on him, said he's the son he never had. He had to be hers, her father would be so proud. Except he was never hers. He fell under the spell just like every other Alpha and Beta, he was drawn to her. She didn't deserve him, Caroline did. Caroline was the one who knew how to please him - that's why he always came back for more. 

 

It started out of the blue actually. Jeremy dropped by to talk to her dad, she waved and went upstairs to her room. She learned early to stay out of sight when men are talking. She was listening to music when she heard the soft rapt at her door before it creaked open and Jeremy's head poked around it.

 

"Hey, did you need something", she asked nervously.

"Nope, just seeing what you were doing. Whatcha listening to?" He asked.

"Adele" she replied, blushing a little when his eyebrow raised.

"She's cool I guess" he said while moving to sit on her bed.

"So, what brings you by?" she asked and she genuinely wanted to know.

"Needed to blow off some steam. Got into a heated argument with Nat, figure I'd drop by and catch up with a old friend. It seems like it's been forever since we used to run around this place, getting into every thing" he chuckled.

 

Caroline and Jeremy basically grew up together. He stopped coming around as much after things shifted in her household. She often wondered if he would ever see her as anything more than the sister he never had. She hoped he would. Her hopes came true, partially, when he leaned in to kiss her. A small, delicate kiss. He pulled back and gazed at her. She met his stare and let her emotions control her as she moved in for a second kiss, this time with passion. When she felt his tongue glide across her teeth, searching for entrance - she opened with no resistance and moaned as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. His hands slowly moved up her torso until they stopped at her breasts. She moaned again when he began to grab and massage them. One of his stopped, but never broke the kiss, as he led her hands down his pants. Her breath hitched a little when she palmed his cock. At that moment, he broke the kiss and stared at her, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

 

"Have you ever....." he started to ask.

"I've practiced" she blurted out feeling her face heat up with embarrassment.

He laughed "Well, would you mind showing me what you learned"

 

And without hesitation, she dropped to her knees. She reached up to undo his belt and slowly pulled down his zipper. She pulled out his cock and gasped slightly, his dick was huge for a 15 year old. She didn't let that stop her though, if she wanted him to believe she was more than the little girl he ran around and played with, she had to put up or shut up. She licked a stripe up the shaft, slowly before sweeping her tongue over the head. A sharp intake let her know she'd done something right, she filed that move away as something she'd perfect in the future. She wrapped her lips around the head and suckled gently before releasing it and allowing her warm breath to heat up his spit slick tip. Without warning took more than half into her mouth in one suck. Jeremy moaned loudly and instantly his hand was caressing her head, slightly pulling her hair. She began to bob up and down, alternating her sucking with her hands on the part of the shaft that couldn't fit into her mouth, she made a mental note to work on that. She pulled off with a pop and began to lick up and down the sides, pressing soft kisses into his slit. Jeremy almost flew off the bed.

 

" _Fuck_. Where the fuck did you learn this." he moaned breathlessly.

 

She replied by taking him in one swallow again. This time he pulled her hair, hard. That sparked something in her, she never thought she would like to have her hair pulled. She never thought she'd be giving her first blow job at 15 either but she wasn't going to complain - she enjoyed pleasing him.

 

"Fuck. Stop! I'm gonna..." Jeremy said before moaning loudly again.

 

"Do it" she moaned "Do it, cum in my mouth. I wanna taste you"

 

And that was it, Jeremy lost it and Caroline found herself with a mouth full of hot, salty cum. She swallowed every drop. Jeremy watched in amazement before pulling her up and crashing his lips into hers, not caring about tasting his own juices.

 

"Shit. Oh my fucking God. That was...that was amazing. Fuck" he breathed.

 

She blushed, hiding her face. Weird after doing what she just did. 

 

Jeremy looked down at his phone "Shit, I gotta go or my mom will start looking for me". He pulled her in for another kiss "Call you later?"

 

"Sure" she said hoping she didn't sound too desperate. This was it, she thought, its finally happening. She fell asleep on cloud 9 that night.

 

Reality set in when she saw Jeremy at school with Natalia the following Monday. With his arm draped around her shoulders, he threw a nod at Caroline as he walked by as if nothing happened between them. He never called or stopped by. She was crushed. That night she threw on her head phones to help drown out the pain, to help drown out the tears. It had become her escape, a door she could walk through and travel back in time to when she was a little girl - a child.

 

_A child who grew up in a house filled with music._

 

**TBC**

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Are there any questions?" Mr. Hanley asked while his eyes briefly scanned the room. Of course there were no questions - this was the last class on the final day of the week before the weekend. Most of the students were too busy staring at the digital clock, willing it to flip from 2:59 to 3:00 so they could stampede into the halls chattering about weekend plans. There wasn't a soul in the room that would dare ask a question right before it was time to leave.

 

"Ok. Well then, remember to study for your test on Monday" he paused at the low groans that filled the classroom, "Relax. It's all multiple choice. I'll wait until the cold weather settles in before I hit you with the hard stuff. I know how you all value your last few warm weekends before the weather break" he said while smiling. 

 

"Mr. H, dude, THIS is why you're my favorite teacher!" shouted a very energetic Marcus from the back of the class "You remember that we have lives".

 

"Well I try - " Mr. Hanley started to reply but was cut off but the blaring of the bell, signaling the end of yet another school week. "Everyone have a good weekend and be careful not to trample each other on the way out." his voice going up a tad on the last part after he noticed a few of the guys bolting towards the door, "You'll still be required to take the test, even from the hospital" he joked. Laughter erupted as some of the students said goodbye and promised not to do anything he wouldn't do.

 

"Oh, Natalia" he said reaching out to stop her as she headed towards the door "Please be sure to thank your mother for the blackberry pie, it was delicious. Marion and I truly enjoyed it. I have no idea why she won't go into business for herself. I'd gladly pay her my weight in money from some of those magical treats she whips up" he said with a laugh.

 

Nat chuckled and replied "Sure thing Mr. H. I'll let her know. Tell Marion I said hello as well" and with that and a wave, she turned to head towards her locker where she found Jeremy waiting for her.

 

"No practice tonight?" she asked after placing a quick peck on his cheek.

 

"Nah. Coach is giving us a break. To tell you the truth I'm kind of scared, he never does that. He'll probably kills us all next week" Jeremy replied with a exhale. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

 

"Yea, of course" Nat said although she'd honestly forgotten. It was almost as if this week had flown by after the blow out between Inari and Caroline. Speaking of Caroline, she hadn't seen her all day. Not that she'd complain, she'd rather _not_ see her at all. Part of the reason why she'd let their Saturday date creep out of her mind is because, while she loves Jeremy, she knows where this could potentially end up and a part of her wasn't up for having that argument again. A small part of her was almost dreading the date altogether. For as kind as Jeremy could be, he was also persistent and couldn't wrap his mind around the reason why that hadn't taken the next step in their relationship.

 

You know, **_that_** step.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alphas, Omegas and Betas for the most part, are pretty alike until the reach the age of 18, with the only real difference being a little Alpha aggression here and there. Sure, they all had their identifying scent but biology wouldn't separate them until they reached 18, or in some rare but not all that uncommon cases, they find their mate. At 18, most Alphas pop their knots or in a female Alpha's case, she develops her penis that is only present during arousal and has the ability to impregnate Omegas (male and female) and female Betas. 18 for Omegas mean their bodies start to prepare for their first heat, which is normally triggered by the discovery of their mate but it can be triggered by trauma or stress,  and enters the last stage of development - the necessary changes needed for reproduction. Betas, whether male or female, for the most part remain the same. While they can reproduce, the fertility rate of Alpha/Beta, Beta/Beta and in the very rare case Beta/Omega was drastically lower than that of a Alpha/Omega pairing. Not to say that these pairings were unable to have families of their own, it was just more difficult to achieve.

 

Even with the high fertility rates of Alpha/Omega mating, the Southern Packs hadn't seen the birth of a pup since Inari was born. In the beginning everything seemed normal. Everyone excused the miscarriages as bad luck or maybe it wasn't meant to be but as the numbers increased - the whispers began. Omegas and Betas were getting pregnant left and right but no one was able to sustain the pregnancy. Expecting women and men were put on bed rest with hopes that less stress would save their babies but the cries of pain in the middle of the night had almost become the norm. The hospitals were soon constantly flooded with expectant Omegas and Betas with heavy bleeding and screaming in pain. They were quickly followed by raging Alphas drenched in distress pheromones snarling at everyone, including Doctors, who came near their mates. It was devastating and the worst part was that no one seemed to know why. Or at least, they didn't want to believe why.

 

It started as hushed whispers between family and close friends. As the years rolled on, most people had all but stopped trying to conceive out of fear and pain. Some of the pack elders grew weary as they reached out to the council with questions.

 

_Was this it?_

_Were the horror stories they told their children on Halloween night, year after year, proving to be more than just a made up story?_

_The curse, was it real?_

_Was it possible that the pain and loss was a signal of the beginning of the end?_

_The drought?_

_Who would save them?_

 

The council fought hard to bury the thoughts and concerns of the mythological forgotten prophecy. For decades they'd tested every child born within their packs to see if they bore the mark and no child had ever been found to be The One. After a while it was presumed that the prophecy was a myth passed down through the generations. _Until it wasn't._ Until reproduction within the packs had all but ceased and people's minds started to wonder.

 

Had the curse fallen upon them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wanna ride home?" Jeremy's voice came rushing in successfully jolting Natalia out of her consuming thoughts.

 

"Sure um let me grab Inari really quick and we can go" she said and took off in search of her sister.

 

Jeremy let out a sigh. It's not that he didn't like Inari, she just wasn't his favorite person. The same couldn't be said for Inari however, she couldn't stand him. Jeremy never could understand why and when he asked about it, Nat brushed it off as "Inari just being Inari. She's not much of a people person, y'know?". Which is partially true but in reality Natalia didn't know how to say that her sister finally told her one night that she just got a bad vibe from Jeremy. A vibe that she couldn't quite put her finger on but it nagged her enough that she couldn't let it go. So they kept their distance from each other with Inari always watching him with a close eye. She'd never trust him so it was a small relief when Nat returned and said that Inari was hanging out after school with friends and would catch a ride home with them.

 

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Nat asked on the ride to her house.

 

"It's a surprise dork"

 

"Oh really" one eyebrow raised "Well in that case, I can't wait" she said with a smile.

 

"Trust me" he said quickly turning to face her before shooting his eyes back to the road "You'll love it". 

 

_We'll both love it,_ he thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jeremy said it was a surprise, Nat didn't think he meant a full blown picnic in their favorite park but here they were, laying in the grass and taking in the scenery. 

 

It was beautiful.

 

Their day had began with Jeremy picking her Saturday afternoon. Nat had spent all morning picking through outfits, and destroying her room, until she finally settled on a purple sleeveless sun dress with a crop denim jacket. She pinned her thick curly black hair into a high bun and sported nothing but a tinted gloss on her face. That's what Jeremy loved about her, she was classically beautiful with little effort. She could make the simplest outfit shine. Not that he did too bad himself. He dawned some dark wash denim jeans, that fit oh so right, and a white and blue button up shirt. Not to mention he'd just gotten his hair cut which of course was Nat's weakness. 

 

After a brief walk through the park, Jeremy took her hand and led her over to a spot next to the pond where he had laid out everything for their romantic picnic. There was sandwiches, fruit and soda. He'd even managed to sneak some of her mother's delicious strawberry custard pie when he hid it behind his back while picking her up. Naomi had told him back when he and Nat started dating that it was her favorite. He'd stayed up all night putting everything together and it was all worth the smile that spread across her face. That smile that made his heart melt.

 

"Awe baby. This is so sweet" she said while continuing to smile.

 

"I can be sweet sometimes" he replied.

 

"Sometimes" she said with a laugh "Other times you're an ass",

 

"I'm your ass" he said while pulling her in for a kiss only breaking it to watch her bite her her bottom lip the way she always did after they kissed. He loved that shit. 

 

"Touche" she grinned.

 

They laid out on the black blanket Jeremy made sure to pack because Nat hated getting ate up by bugs, and talked about nothing. She was rambling on about school when she felt Jeremy sit up. He leaned over her, staring into her eyes as if he was looking right into her soul. "You have no idea how much I love you" he said before Nat could break eye contact, "I've never loved a girl the way that I love you". 

Natalia raised her hand to cup his face, stroking it a little  and replied "I love you so much Jeremy. You honestly complete me in every way."

 

With that, Jeremy leaned forward meeting Nat's lips softly and gently. He brought his hand to her face and caressed while deepening the kiss. His tongue requesting entrance into her waiting mouth and without hesitation, she let him in. She tasted like strawberry, Jeremy reveled in the sweetness. He slowly started to take his hand down her face, then the side of her neck and finally down the side of her body, all without breaking the kiss. He felt her breath hitch when he reached her outer thigh. He paused for a moment before gliding him hand over into her inner thigh. He started to move up the inside of her thigh when he felt her hand gently grab his wrist.

 

"Jeremy, wait..." she said nervously.

 

"Nat" he said with a deep sigh "I thought you were ready".

 

"I thought I was too but. Not like that, not in the open in a park. Not --" 

 

"Not with me" Jeremy said not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice.

 

"No it's not like that, listen I love you but this seems so...I don't know...rushed" Nat replied.

 

"Rushed?" he said is disbelief "Nat we've been dating for over 3 years. That's not the slightest bit rushed"

 

"I know but I wanted to wait on my body to y'know, do its thing...naturally. Anything before that feels...off"

 

"Are you saying I don't arouse you?" Jeremy asked, his inner Alpha clearly offended at the idea of not being able to stimulate arousal in an Omega. 

 

"No its just...my body hasn't started doing  **that** yet and I just don't want to push something I'm not ready for. We've been over this before. I thought you understood" Nat asked not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice.

 

"Yea well maybe I don't" Jeremy snapped "Maybe I don't understand how the love of my life is basically telling me that her body doesn't recognize me as her mate. That's pretty hard to accept."

 

"Whoa what the fuck? Who said anything about you not being my mate" Nat replied clearly annoyed at the sudden tension mounting between them.

 

"You did. Or rather your body did. If I was, you'd be preparing for your first heat by now or better yet you would have already had it. 3 years Nat, cut me a break. If I was your mate you would've known by now. If I'm lying then tell me what's going on"

 

"Ok, see I knew this would happen" She said while getting up from the blanket "The closer you get to popping your knot, the more you start acting like a typical Alpha. So what, my heat hasn't started, I'm not even 18 yet. I've still have 4 months until my birthday and who knows what it'll happen by then but you're so caught up in sex that you can't understand that!" She yelled.

 

"Look calm down. I'm sorry. You're right, I'm an asshole" Jeremy pleaded.

 

"You know what? I think I'm ready to go now" 

 

"Babe don't -"

 

"I'll walk"

 

"Walk? Nat don't be stupid. It'll take you at least 20 minutes to walk from here to your house. I'm driving you home.

 

"No. It's fine, I know a short cut."

 

"Seriously, is it really that -"

 

"Serious? Is it really that serious? Yes it is and the fact that you continue to fail to understand that is further pissing me off. I'm walking home. ALONE"

 

"Your mother will kill me"

 

"My mother knows her child"

 

"Fine, I can't force you to get in my car but I'm riding along side of you"

 

"No you're not"

 

"Yes I am"

 

"NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT! I want to be left alone Jeremy. Get that through your fucking head"

 

Jeremy froze and put his hands up in defense.

 

"Fine. Fine have it your way. Me of all people should know to back off when you get like this. Do me a favor? Could you at least text me when you make it home?"

 

Natalia rolled her eyes "Good bye Jeremy" she mumbled before taking off towards her house.

 

Little did she know what she was walking in to.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalia was beyond annoyed by the time Jeremy left. She knew she wouldn't be able to control her anger while in the car with him so walking was her best bet. From the time she learned to walk, Natalia had always looked at walking as a way to clear her mind, a way to get away from whatever was bothering her. While walking she let her mind focus on what had just happened. She knew that while Jeremy was indeed an ass for pushing her, she wasn't completely ignorant to his growing concern. In a way they were both right. Jeremy's 18th birthday was just shy of 2 months away so his Alpha was pretty much in full force and, as much as she hated to admit it, the fact that they had dated for 3 years was a significant reason to worry. The fact that she didn't go into heat early wasn't the problem, it was the fact that she was  _this_ close to turning 18 and nothing had happened. The idea of love at first sight or "true mates" wasn't something that wasn't something most people readily believed in these days but once you found your mate, it doesn't take 3 years for your body to get the hint. It was something Nat had been wrestling with for the last year. She spent countless nights crying herself to sleep about it and it was the sole force behind her anger. She didn't want to accept that Jeremy may not be her mate. Just the thought of it made her eyes swell with tears. She loved him with all of her heart but this isn't something she can continue to ignore. She had 4 months to either get with the program or break up with Jeremy.

 

The sound of leaves crunching abruptly shattered the pure concentration Natalia had managed to surround herself in and she came to a halt. It was only then that she realized, in her walking rant, that it was much later than it was when she started walking. She started to speed walk while as she scrambled for her phone to check the time. "Shit" she said under her breath, she'd been blindly walking for almost an hour, just following wherever her feet took her. She could've kicked her own ass once she realized where she was. Natalia had absentmindedly wandered into Morgan Pack territory. Sure she'd been there before, her boyfriend was a part of that pack but she was always with Jeremy. Without him she was basically a stranger or at least she felt that way. It's no secret that her father and Jeffrey Dean weren't friends, they borderline hated each other. Her mother had always been weary of her dating Jeremy because he was a part of the Morgan Pack but she managed to put that to the side once she met the boy. Nat had promised her mother that she would never venture into this neighborhood without Jeremy, she had just broken that promise.

 

Crunching leaves and the faint sound of feet sent Natalia almost into a jog. It didn't help that her cell phone only had a 4% battery life left and chances are it would die before she could call a ride. It's not that she was lost, she just wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. 

"You're fine" she whispered to herself "Just walk fast and nothing will happen".

 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, sweetheart" came the drawl of a voice that was unfamiliar to her. A chill rolled down her back as if she'd just stepped in ice. This would not end well. She could feel it.

 

Nat went from speed walk to full on running, the mystery man quickly following suit. She was going to cut through someones backyard in hopes of getting some attention when another unknown figure in all black jumped out in front of her. Long arms reached out to grab her as she tried to turn around and run in the opposite direction. Before she knew it, her arms were being snatched and held tightly behind her back and she was staring head on at the first mystery man. 

 

"Why the rush baby" the figure asked "How about we get to know each other a little better" 

 

"Listen, I don't know who you are. You're wearing a mask so I can't even see your face, either of your faces, which means you can walk away right now and you won't be in trouble for anything. Whatever it is that you're planning to do, you don't have to do it" she pleaded, hoping the 2 thugs would let her go unharmed.

 

"Where's the fun in that?" said thug #2 from behind. Nat could smell the whiskey on his breath, her stomach turned at the foul stench.  _Great,_ she thought,  _they're drunk._

 

"Oh no sweetheart, why do that when we can have so much fun with you" said #1. He sniffed the air momentarily and purred "Well, well. It seems as if we got ourselves an Omega. Tell me baby, does your Alpha know you're here?" 

 

Nat could tell from his voice that he was smiling behind the mask. It infuriated her. While most women would be terrified, Natalia had a advantage. Her father was adamant how teaching his children out to defend themselves, so Nat was a skilled fighter. Her only worry was that it was 2 to 1. If she could manage to something how put them both down, she could be able to out run them back onto her own pack territory. Surely they weren't stupid enough to chase her when they'd be outnumbered. 

 

"My father is Pack Alpha Matthew Kelly. If you so much as think about laying a finger on me, he'll ---"

The remainder of the threat was cut short by the punch to the gut she received. Thug #1 grabbed her by her hair and hissed "Daddy doesn't give a fuck enough to make sure his little Omega bitch daughter doesn't roam off on her own. You're off your territory bitch, we can do what we want to this sweet ass of yours" he said with extra emphasis on the  _ass_ part while he groped hers. Nat felt sick to her stomach from the blow but she wasn't going down without a fight. She mentally made a promise to end these bastards.

 

Thug #2 took a deep whiff of her neck and shuttered.

 

"Dude,she hasn't even had her first heat yet". Nat felt her stomach lurch.

 

"Is that right? Tell me, do you slick Omega" #1 asked.

 

"Fuck you" Natalia snarled through clenched teeth.

 

"Oh darling we plan to. It's a shame you don't have your own slick yet but no matter. I know exactly what do to get that soft body of yours into action. By the time we're done with you, you'll be begging for a knot", his words sliced through Nat like a hot knife. She knew where this was going and she had to act fast. 

 

"Now, lets get this jacket off so I can see what I'm working with" he said, as he traced the outside of the buttons to her denim jacket. She had buttoned it closed while walking when she got a little chilly. In one swoop he tore off her jacket, buttons included, and pulled down the top of her dress. When he noticed she was wearing a bra, he violently snatched that off as well leaving Natalia standing there, fully exposed from the waist up.

 

"Fuck. That's the nicest rack I've ever seen" #1 growled "Look at the way her nipples stand up in the wind." 

 

"I can't see shit asshole, I'm the one that's holding her. It's your turn, I wanna see those tits" #2 said enthusiastically.

 

#1 leaned forward, grabbing the back of Nat's head and said "If you try to run I'll break your fucking neck"

 

"Don't count on it" and with that Natalia delivered most powerful kick to his groin that she could muster up. Less than a second later, she headbutted #2, hoping to break his nose. Without pausing to pull up her dress, Natalia broke into a run trying to put as much distance between them as possible while they were down.  

 

"Son of a bitch!" #1 screamed before spitting on the ground in pain from his groin "Get up you bastard. DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!". #2 scrambled to his feet, clutching his bleeding nose and the two took off after her. 

 

Natalia ran for the sake of putting distance between because she had no clue where she was going now after turning too many corners in hopes of losing the thugs. She thanked all those years of track that gave her the stamina to run for long periods of time before needing to rest. Her mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure what to do next. She couldn't run forever and she had no one to help her. 

 

_I'm fucked._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Jared sat in the passengers seat of his best friend's, Chad, SUV. They were coming back from a long, grueling football practice at their high school, John Glenn. He was half asleep when Chad made the right hand turn down his street. 

 

"Who the fuck is that?" Chad said.

 

Jared opened his eyes to see what Chad was looking at. Directly in front of them, someone was running. They were just about to pass her when 2 unknown figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere chasing her. As quickly as they had shown up, they grabbed her.

 

"Chad, STOP! She's being chased!" Jared screamed and Chad slammed on the breaks. Both boys flew out of the car, straight towards the masked men. Chad grabbed the one that was trying to grab Natalia by her legs so they could carry her while Jared grabbed the other.

 

"What the fuck is your fucking problem assholes?! Couldn't take no for an answer! Do you get your rocks off by raping women" Jared bellowed while delivering a bone crunching punch to the rib cage of the man. Chad took that as a cue and did the same. 

 

"Who the fuck are you? Her bodyguards? How's about I kill all 3 of you" #1 choked out before taking a sickening kick to the face.

 

"How's about you get the fuck out of here before I turn you both over to my Pack Alpha. He doesn't take kindly to this type of shit on his territory. Whose pack are you fuckers from anyway" Jared bellowed while attempting to scent one of the thugs. He hesitated for a moment, realizing the scent before shouting "Get the fuck out of here, NOW!" Both men made off into the night leaving a very pissed off Jared, a confused Chad and a startled Natalia.

 

"Ma'am. Hey it's ok.  Can you tell me your name" Jared asked worryingly. 

 

"Nata -- Natalia. My name is Natalia" Nat replied, blinking rapidly as everything that had just transpired started to sink in. "Oh my god, you all saved my life" she gasped.

 

"Do you have any idea who those punks were? Chad asked.

 

"No, no. I was walking home...I got upset at my boyfriend and....they came out of nowhere and ripped by clothes and..." Nat stuttered. She started gasping for air as the fear she fought down finally made its appearance. Tears began to form in her eyes. 

 

"Hey hey breathe, breathe ok. It's going to be alright. My name is Jared and this is my friend Chad. Listen, my house is just down the street. Let's get you there so we can call the police. My mom can get you a shirt to wear too." Jared said soothingly. Nat nodded and Jared helped her into Chad's car.

 

"Do your parents know where you are? You're more than welcome to use the phone to contact them, my parents won't mind." He said looking at her worried face in the rear view mirror. 

 

Before she could answer, Chad pulled into Jared's driveway. "Wait here, Chad will stay here with you. I just need to tell my mom what's going on first" Jared said waiting for the nod of approval before turning around and heading into his house. Nat wasn't sure exactly why she was so trusting after what she'd just went through but for some reason, both Chad and Jared put her at ease. She felt a relief as if she had known them for years. 

A few minutes later Jared emerged from the house followed a short pudgy women whom Nat assumed was his mother.

 

"Oh my god you poor girl. Are you alright? Oh course not, I'm a idiot" she said. "C'mon dear lets get you inside and get the police on the phone, then we can call your parents". Jared's mother ushered Nat into her home and guided her to the couch. Natalia sat and looked around, taking in her surroundings and processing the recent events.

 

She couldn't believe she was almost raped. Un _fucking_ believable. 

**TBC**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small update - sorry for the wait. I hope to post this weekend with a much longer update which will include more Jared and Chad, hopefully *fingers crossed*. Working 2 jobs is stressful!

_Weird. They're so weird._

 

A statement Natalia and Inari heard often, as children, from kids at school and sometimes from people in their own family. It seemed to the be the only appropriate way to describe the bond they shared. Their bond ran deep, deeper than humanly possible and deeper than any werewolf sibling bond - aside from old wolf tales. It started when they were toddlers, they could feel each others emotions. When one was sad, the other would suddenly feel the need to be closer, as if providing a source of happiness. The older they got, the started to realize that they could communicate telepathically, especially while enraged. It wasn't something that was completely unheard of, it was just rare and most of time only seen in soul mates but it wasn't impossible for it to occur in siblings. Out of fear of being made fun of, Inari and Nat hid this ability for a long time, even from their parents. That all came to a head though one day when a girl at school, Freya was her name, pushed one too many of Inari's buttons. Having never experienced it before, she had no idea the amount of anger that she was pushing out to Natalia until the bell rung, signaling a class change, and Freya walked into the hall only to be met by a fully shifted -  _pissed -_ Natalia. It was nothing major honestly, Freya was only teasing Inari for being a "know it all" but hearing that day in and day out has its consequences. Neither sister had dealt with anger before so Nat was completely caught off guard when this sudden force of rage swallowed her whole signaling a shift she couldn't stop. It was almost as if her wolf sensed her sister was in danger or at the very least distressed and it immediately took over the save her. She bolted out of her classroom before anyone could stop her and before she could stop herself, Natalia grabbed Freya by the throat and slammed her to the ground - intent on killing her. Driven on nothing but pure emotion she started to clamp down tighter and tighter, her ears focused on the sound of life leaving Freya's body and nothing else. It wasn't until she looked into her eyes, saw the raw fear there, that her human side kicked in again. As if on cue, Inari's voice flooded her head " _NAT LET HER GO YOU'RE KILLING HER, PLEASE STOP!_ " and she did. She let go and slowly backed away. Teachers immediately rushed forward to aid a very bloody and barely alive Freya. It wasn't until the screams of children filled her head that Natalia realized that she had completely blocked everything out. It was as if time stood still and now it was back to the regular scheduled programming. As she backed away hoping to find the nearest classroom to shift in, the children in the school shrieked and flinched, tripping over their own feet trying to run out of the way. It hurt her so much to see the fear, the absolute terror in their eyes. Most of the children there were fellow wolves and the human children were well aware of the werewolf community but they'd never seen an attack before. It was something that would stick with them forever. _  
_

 

So it was no surprise when, during dinner, Inari suddenly froze and then dropped to her knees at the dinner table - screaming in agony and pain.

 

"Nar, honey whats wrong?!" Naomi yelled, quickly pushing her chair back from the table and rushing around to the other side, followed by Matthew.

 

"What's wrong baby? Are you hurt? Please talk to me sweetheart, tell dad what's wrong" Matt pleaded while dropping to his knees next to his wife. 

 

Inari laid on the floor, eyes darting back and fourth, unable to focus on anything. She could vaguely hear her parents speaking but she couldn't make out what they were saying over the words that were constantly being played over and over again in her head.

 

**SAVE NATALIA. SAVE NATALIA. SAVE NATALIA.**

 

And without warning, she started to shift. 

 

**TBC**

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Sweetheart, the police are on their way" Sherry Padalecki said in a calm and soothing voice. "In the meantime, drink this" she said and handed a cup of hot tea to Natalia. "Its just chamomile" she added after seeing a look of hesitance on the poor omega's face, "It'll help calm your nerves so you're not so nervous when you tell the police what happened. Have you called your parents yet dear?"

 

Nat stared at Sherry for a second before answering "No, n-no I haven't".

 

"I'm sorry" she cleared her throat "I kind of spaced out there. Still in shock of it all. I'll call them right now so I can get out of your hair. Thank you so much I--"

 

"Oh no honey I didn't mean to sound pushy. You don't have to leave, take as much time as you need. I'm thinking from a parents perspective. If my children were hurt or almost hurt, I would want them to call me straight away. I foolishly failed to remember how traumatic this must be for you. You take all the time you need dear, there is no rush."

 

"No you're right. I should call my parents. They will probably want to be here or at least on their way here when the police show up. Would you mind if I use your phone? I have one but my battery died."

 

"You can use mine" Jared interjected, "I don't mind" he said as he handed over his iPhone 6.

 

"Thanks" Nat replied turning to face Jared, "It should only take a second. I imagine they're eating dinner --".

 

Nat stopped mid sentence when a wave of several different emotions suddenly flooded her senses, sending her to her knees only to be caught by Jared.

 

"Mom! I think she's having a panic attack!" Jared screamed to his mother who had left the room to get dinner started.  Mrs. Padalecki shot out of the kitchen and into the livingroom in a flash. "Lower her to the ground. Make sure to support her head" she ordered. 

 

"Natalia, honey it's Sherry. Sweetheart I need you to breathe, I think you're having a panic attack. Listen to the sound of my voice" she said. "I need you to close your eyes. Can you do that for me? Close your eyes and focus on your breathing. That's it...deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth."

 

Natalia did as she was asked and suddenly everything came back into focus. It was at that moment that she was able to focus and sift through the overwhelming storm of emotions within her, hoping to find the most dominate. When she did, it was almost knocked the wind out of her again.

 

**ANGER.**

 

 

Pure unadulterated anger and lots of it and hidden beneath - barely noticeable- ....fear?. She was pissed and Nat knew why. Nat also knew that if she didn't leave now, the entire Padalecki household would be in grave danger. Natalia had no doubt in her mind that she'd take out both alphas and the beta to get to her. Natalia had to leave. NOW.

 

"I have to leave" Nat said, sitting straight up, eyes scanning the room for her belongings. "I have to leave now. Thank you so much, you all have been so kind and I'm beyond grateful but I have to leave"

 

"Hey whats wrong?" Jared asked, voice littered with concern "those guys can't hurt you anymore. Hey it's ok just calm down. Please don't leave."

 

"You don't understand" Nat said while grabbing her purse, well what was left of it. "She's angry and if I don't leave now.... Listen it's hard to reason with her when she gets like this and..... I can't explain just trust me when I say I need to leave." 

 

"What she dear? Who is after you?" Sherry asked, more concerned than her son. "if there is someone out there then stay here. Jared, Chad and I can protect you until the police arrive."

 

"No one is after me but she will come looking for me. I can feel it."

 

"Who?" Sherry and Jared asked in unison.

 

"My sister.............."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"MATTHEW DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" Naomi screamed frantically while looking her daughter shift into her wolf. "I DON'T THINK WE'LL BE ABLE TO CONTROL HER THIS TIME!"

 

Matthew closed his eyes and tuned out his wife. He knew what he had to do but he had to remain calm in order to do it. He closed his eyes and searched deep within himself before saying his next words.

 

"Inari Kelly. This is your father. Your  **ALPHA.** I command to stop your shift this instant." **  
**

 

Nothing. Matthew's command was met with nothing.

 

"Do you hear me? That is a command from your Pack Alpha" Matthew bellowed in his alpha voice. A voice he rarely used in his house much less towards his wife and children but this time was different. This time whatever was causing his daughter to shift was greater, much greater, than his alpha calling out for her to stop. Realizing this, Matthew let go of Inari and rose to feet. 

 

"What the hell are you doing!" Naomi yelled. "She's still shifting!!" she said, rising to her feet as well.

 

"I know that. I can  _see_ that but there's nothing we can do now. Our best bet is to follow her, she'll lead us to Natalia and  _oh god_ I hope we can stop her in time."

 

Panic arose in Naomi's chest and she realized that only something terrible could've triggered this. "Something's wrong with Natalia. That's what started this. We have to find her" she said, tears prickling the corner of her eyes.

As if on cue, Inari rose to all fours, shaking her golden brown fur. Her wolf was huge, though not as big as Natalia's, but not too far behind and of course - far larger than a standard beta. 

 

"It'll be better if we shift and follow her" Matthew said quickly stripping out of his clothes "that way if... _when......_ she out runs us, we can track her by scent."

 

Naomi gave a short nod and began to take off her clothes. Before long she was racing out of the door, golden brown fur matching both her daughters blowing in the wind. Matthew followed shortly behind, his fur a deeper chocolate tone. 

 

He wasn't far off when he said Inari would out run them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Your sister?" Jared repeated in a state of confusion. "Why would you need to leave because of your sister?"

 

"It's hard to explain!" Nat all but screamed out in frustration. "My sister and I share a bond. A strong bond and when one of us are in danger, the other can sense it and it calls out to our wolf."

 

"Well can't you stop it?" Jared asked, still very confused.

 

"No, we can't. It's like we're almost powerless to the force. Our bond, for whatever reason, is just that strong" Nat replied while looking around anxiously. 

 

"The Bond of the Guardian" Sherry whispered in shock, "Oh my god" she murmured, eyes widening. 

 

"The what?" Jared asked, "Mom what are you talking about?" he asked as he turned to face her. 

 

"Look I don't have time for this. She's close, I can feel it and if I don't leave now and head her off, she'll hurt any and everyone she thinks may have hurt me" . And with the Natalia turned, speed walking out of the door, trying to hone in on her sister's location but she didn't have try hard.

 

There, in the woods across the street from the Padalecki household, a brown wolf came bursting through the clearing, body low to the ground -- stalking. Natalia stared at her sister and for a second, it seemed as if time stood still. That was until Inari noticed Jared and Sherry Padalecki standing behind Natalia and Chad following them behind them.

 

"Oh shit" Nat murmured and she turned around to scream "RUN!"

 

**TBC**

 

 


End file.
